


Looking Ahead

by Lady_Ganesh



Category: Excalibur (Comic), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, Dimensional Travel, Gen, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-12
Updated: 2011-03-12
Packaged: 2017-10-16 21:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/169632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Has Widget jumped? Kitty's not sure, but she takes a walk anyway. Thanks to Crystaldawn for betaing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking Ahead

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beckyh2112](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckyh2112/gifts).



The world shuddered. Kitty opened her eyes and looked over at the small metal head by her bed.

"Widget?"

The little robot didn't answer. He seemed to be powered down.

Had they really jumped, or was she dreaming? Rachel was still asleep, so...maybe they hadn't jumped. She rubbed her eyes and got out of bed; if she _was_ dreaming, there was no sense in just staying in bed the whole time.

She looked out of the window of the train. It looked like New York, but once again it was an unfamiliar mirror of the city she knew. The neon signs had been replaced with scrolling video screens, and many of the cars were unfamiiar.

Was she in the future? Or just another version of the present?

Leaving the train didn't give her an answer, though it was nice to walk around somewhere that was at least somewhat familiar. Times Square seemed much cleaner and safer than the last time she'd left it, and there were new businesses everywhere, but the city still felt like New York, with its busy blend of people.

She stopped in front of the window of a doll store. Did one of them have a Star of David necklace? She did. Kitty touched her own necklace without thinking.

"Miss Pryde," a familiar voice said.

 _Magneto._

He'd walked up to her; she'd thought he was just another tourist taking in the sights. _I've got to be more careful!_ "Um...hi."

"We're not enemies, if that's what you're wondering," he said, and his tone held a faint note of amusement. "You seem...a bit out of place."

"I think maybe I am," she said, nervously. "What year is it?"

He looked at her skeptically. "We're in the twenty-first century."

She crossed her arms in front of her chest. "I can handle the year."

"I'm sure you can," he chuckled. "But I'm not sure the space-time continuum would. Best not to take chances, don't you think?"

"I should get back," she said. "If--"

"Wait," he said, and extended a hand in invitation. "Walk with me for a moment first."

The air was cool, but not cold; it must be early fall, Kitty decided, as she followed Magneto down the sidewalk. "Why do you want me to walk with you?"

"I've had news," Magneto said. "And you and I...." He turned back and looked into her face. "We have things in common."

"Yes," Kitty agreed. "But--"

"I have grandchildren now," he said, stopping abruptly in front of another shop window. "Twin boys. They are strong, and...." He looked away. "Kitty," he said. "I will not tell you things will get easier for us. I cannot promise that. But...we continue. We survive. And perhaps my grandsons will know a better world."

"I hope so," she said.

He looked back at her, and for a second he looked, not like a villain or hero or legend, but like a parent. Like a grandfather. "It is what we will work toward."

"Yeah," she agreed. It was a pretty nice thought.

Everyone else was still sleeping when she got back to the car. Maybe she was dreaming; hard to say, things being the way they were. Still, she felt...better.

She grabbed a glass of water before she went back to bed, and held it toward the window. _To the future,_ she toasted before she drank. _To the kids and grandkids I haven’t met yet. Maybe even mine someday._

It was kind of cool to think about.


End file.
